


Scorned And Covered With Scars

by Khriskin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what he keeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorned And Covered With Scars

This is what he keeps, the one memory out of everything that's left behind, remnants of a life played out against a backdrop that still feels unreal. The SGC would disapprove, so he gives them the answers they want instead; alien sunsets and pristine beaches, harvest festivals and rose-colored yesterdays. 

And when he's sent home, like a warhorse retired to empty fields, he cracks open a beer, looks up at the stars, and remembers. Remembers when the sky was filled with an endless stream of fire, and the shield was failing, and how they faced the impossible.

And won.


End file.
